


Rain

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, adult natsume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: yaoi, adult Natsume, short text.Couple: NatoNatsu;Rated : Free.Summary: A drabble on a rainy day. Natori x Natsume.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for your night. Enjoy. The world needs more NatoNatsu.

Natsume P.O.V.

"It's morning, it's raining. It must have been 7 in the morning. It's time to get up, but i'm too lazy! Shuuichi went out to work early in the morning.

I got up. I went to the bathroom. I washed my face and then went to the kitchen. My breakfast was ready. How much kindness of my husband.

After i had my meal, i changed and cleaned the bed. I have lots of snacks and a pie to deliver.

...........................................

I had a very tiring work day. My husband too. But on the other hand, he took some time off from this rainy day.

We watched a few snug animes under the covers. Eating popcorn. And the next day, one Sunday, the day continued to rain. 

So we took the time to spend the day in bed watching movies. And making caress to each other. "


End file.
